degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
How Bizarre
How Bizarre is the thirty-third episode of Season 13. Main Plot Drew is shown working with Dallas on a project. Dallas is going to the movies when he tells Drew that Jenna and Alli are upset with him. When Drew confronts Clare, she claims that he ran away after sex. Drew argues that that's not what happened, and she tells him to tell Jenna and Alli that. Drew is later seen joking with Miles while they both work on Mr. Hollingsworth's campaign. As he is about to leave, Mr. Hollingsworth asks him to find his wife. Drew finds her crying and comforts her. Drew later meets Jenna and Alli at the Dot. He explains his side and just when they are about to believe him, someone sends him a picture of their boobs. Jenna and Alli walk away disgusted, leaving a confused Drew. Later, after he shows Dallas the picture, it is revealed that the boobs were Mrs. Hollingsworth's. When Drew arrives at work, he tries to avoid Mrs. Hollingsworth in the pool house. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Drew that she was out of line and begins to cry again. When he hugs her to comfort her, Frankie sees them and is upset. Drew tells Dallas about what happened and Dallas tells him not to say anything. Drew says he is going to tell Mr. Hollingsworth anyways and he does. Later, Mr. Hollingsworth is confused by Drew's confession and Drew realizes that Frankie didn't tell him anything. Mr. Hollingsworth thanks Drew for his honesty and asks to put things behind them. Mrs. Hollingsworth walks in immediately after and asks what the conversation was about. Mr. Hollingsworth makes up an excuse, and Mrs. Hollingsworth looks skeptical. That night, Drew tells Dallas everything worked out and he didn't lose his job. Immediately afterwords, Drew receives a phone call telling him that he's fired. Sub Plot Becky tells Imogen that her home life is cold since she turned her brother in. Imogen argues that her parents need time to heal and that they will come around. Later at dinner, Becky tries to break the ice with her family. Luke snaps at her, upset that he has an ankle bracelet and might be going to jail. Her parents run after him. Becky, distraught, gets online to find Realm of Doom. Becky is later shown playing Realm of Doom and asks for help crossing the mountains. The group whom she asks for help says they don't want girls playing and attack her character. She is saved by Sir Excellence who gives her a healing potion and offers to help her cross mountains. She asks if it is a date and after he says yes, she is very excited at the prospect. Becky later tells Imogen that things aren't better at home. When Imogen asks her why she's happy Becky tells her that she has a date. When Imogen is confused about her dating a computer Becky explains that is is a real life person and Imogen happily helps her character pick out a dress. Becky and her date go somewhere special in the game and he shows her his secret hideaway. He gives her flowers as a romantic gesture and the two kiss online. Sir Excellence removes his characters armor stripping down to underwear and Becky removes her characters dress stripping down to underwear too. The two begin making out. Third Plot Zig is reading a cooking magazine under his textbook in class. It is revealed that he got a job at a restaurant kitchen, and his friends doubt him by making jokes. When Zig gets to the restaurant, he is excited to get to work but disappointed when his boss tells him he's watching a chef, Jamie, chop onions and he's lucky she didn't stick him in the dish pit. Zig is upset at the thought of being a gang member charity case and it treated with no respect. Grace tells him to demand respect. After Zig goes back to work he asks for more responsibility. His boss asks him to chop the onions as shown and he can't. She condemns Zig for not paying attention and Zig is upset that he wasn't given a chance or respect. His boss rebuffs that he's being given a chance by being in the kitchen. She calls Jamie back over and Zig once again watches him chop onions, and this time he is willing to learn. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song How Bizarre by OMC. *Grace mentioned that she watches Food Network. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-1333-Drallas.png Degrassi-1333-Drew-Dot.png Degrassi-1333-Drew-thedot.png Degrassi-1333-Jenna-Alli.png Degrassi-1333-Drew-shocked.png Degrassi-HB-Clew.png Degrassi-1333-Clare.png Degrassi-HB-Clare.png Degrassi-1333-Clare-mad.png Degrassi-1333-Clew.png Degrassi-1333-Dallas.png Degrassi-1333-Baker-Family.png Degrassi-1333-Luke.png Degrassi-1333-Becky.png Degrassi-1333-Becky-2.png Degrassi-Realm-of-Doom.png Degrassi-1333-Beckogen.png Degrassi-HB-Becky.png Degrassi-1333-Frankie.png Degrassi-Drew-Mrs.Matlingsworth.png Degrassi-1333-Grace.png Rtrtrtrrtrtt.png 87yuiiiuyyu.png 8978uiuiiu.png Rttt5554tf.png Ytgf55tr.png Ythtttt.png 55445.png 8uiiyyiyiiy.png 87uiuiuyyuuy.png 7uiuiuiuuiui.png Hjhhjjjjjh.png 78iiuyuyuiyui.png 8yiuiuiyyuiyui.png Oiuiuiuio.png 89uiuiiuuiui.png 8uououououio.png 8ouiiiouuio.png yuihyiiyyu.png 897uiuiuiuiiu.png uiuiouuuo.png 89u8iiuuiiuiuo.png hjhjhkhkjhjk.png 8uoiuouououoio.png rterere.png rttytrrtr.png tyhhttyytty.png rtrrtrtrtrg.png fvfvrffdfd.png ttytyhtyhtyhty.png tyhtyhtyht.png tyttytytty.png 56655tt.png 56trrtrtr.png rtrrtg5g54g.png 555tggf.png 87yhttyhytyt.png 76htytyhhtyt.png 87yttrrtrtr.png 5665y6t.png Uiyyiuyyuyui.png 1333reviewheader.jpg Trrttrrrt5445.png 8uiyiyuiyui.png Uiuiououio.png 89877jj.png 87uuiuyu.png Ggtrrtrgt.png Uuiiuoui.png Yhththht.png Rtgrtrtr.png 89uiuiuiui.png Yuuyui.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker *Joanne Vannicola as Chef Kaz *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth (voice) |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Waltzing Matilda"'' by Hilary Grist - Heard when Drew talks with Alli and Jenna. *''"Break Me"'' by Babe Youth - Heard when Becky and her MMORPG partner get closer in their online relationship. |-| Links= *Watch How Bizarre on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes